iWanna Be Friends Whether You Like it Or Not
by missweird101
Summary: Carly makes a new friend, and Sam gets very jealous, that she goes to the extreme of making the new friend drop out of school. This is kind of a Seddie story. Mostly a hurt/comfort, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you may have read or are reading my other story iHate it But I Love it so um yeah. This is a seddie story. This is mainly a hurt/comfort and friendship story, but their are seddie moments, trust me.**

**I don't own iCarly, or the charecters i create, or a school, building, park, etc.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sam's POV

At times I hate my life. Being the mean, hurtful, rude obnoxious, blah, blah, person that I am. But at other times, I can't be happier. Like right now. Nothing great happened this very moment but, I'm thinking of some of the great things that's happened. I became friends with Carly and Freddie, when we started iCarly, and although I'll never admit it, but kissing Freddie. Some of the major points in my life at least. Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP. My phone's alarm went off signaling that I had to go to Carly's for iCarly.

"How's it goin Carls?" "Nothin much my dear ham lovin best friend." (btw she said this the same way she said that she absolutely needed to know in the iKiss episode) "That is true, Mama loves her ham." We laughed and then it was ruined. _He_ came in. "Hey Carly. Oh you're here." he said. "I'm just as happy as you are to see me as I am to see you." (Freddie's POV) I doubt that. There's no way she feels about me as I feel about her.

(Carly's POV) I wonder when I should tell them about my new friend? "Hey Carls, what's wrong" "Huh, oh nothing, Sam, I'm fine." "Carly, don't lie to us." Freddie said. "I, I, um, I'm not lying to you." "Seriously, Carly, you think we are going to believe that?" "Tell us now Carly." I guess I have to. "Well, I um have a new friend." "Well that's not so bad. You didn't need to hide that from us." Freddie said. "What's her name?" Sam said through clenched teeth. "Kirsten." "How long have you known her?" "About, the beginning of the school year." "WHAT! YOU'VE HAD THIS FRIEND FOR LIKE 7 MONTHS AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Sam yelled in anger. "She's really funny, and nice, and um, JUST PLAIN AMAZING!" (Sam's POV) Seriously. She thought telling me the positive traits of this girl would make me feel any better? "Is she pretty?" Freddie asked. "She's not your type Freddie." "And what makes you say that?" "She's hopefully not geeky and techy and a dork." Sam retorted. "Have you talked to her out of school?" "No I only see her in school, lunch, science. She's my lab partner for this magnet thing we are doing." Oh great, now they work with each other during science. Oh the joy. "I um, gotta go to Groovy Smoothies." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for anything in a while, life is crazy. If anybody has any ideas for any of my stories I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I don't own anything don't call the cops.**

**iWanna Be Friends Whether You Like It Or Not**

Sam's POV

How could she do that to us?! This girl is going to replace me! She's apparently so nice and funny and blah blah blah! What can I do to prevent this? A smoothie might help.

I pushed the door to Groovy Smoothie open. In about four seconds a familiar face greeted me. "Wanna buy a smoothie?" T-Bo asked eagerly.

"Um, yeah, that's what this place sells." "No. I mean a smoothie," He pulled his legendary stick from behind his back, "on a stick." I gave him a look."Only three dollars." I still made my face. "two dollars. One dollar? Fifty cents? Gosh. I gotta make a livin' ya know."

"T-Bo? If you put the smoothies on the stick, won't all of the smoothie fall out?" I looked at his shirt, which was soaking wet. I raised my eye brow.

"Well. This is embarrassing." I got a smoothie and sat down. I heard the door open but didn't look up.

"Hi." I jumped. "Oh. Hi Freddork. What do you want?" "What's the matter?" "With what?" "You." "Well for starters I got to see your face every day and-"

"No Sam. Why are you so upset at the fact that Carly made a new friend?" "Because, I don't want to tell you." "Sam, tell me." "No." "I'm going to guess that it's because you don't want Carly's friend to replace you. Like Missy tried to."

Dang. That boy knows me well. "Maybe. Maybe not." "Sam. I know that's the reason." I nodded. "Sam. Come on. Carly invited Kirsten over so we could meet her. Please be on your best behavior." "Fine."

* * *

"Hi guys." "Hi Carly." Freddie elbowed me. "Hi Carly." Carly looked around hesitantly . "Well, this is Kirsten, come here."

Kirsten came from the kitchen, eating a carrot stick. She was short, and had hazel colored hair. "Kirsten, this is Freddie, and Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you." she said in a sweet voice. "Hi." "So guys, Kirsten was just telling me about her gymnastics meet she had this weekend." "You do gymnastics?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, she does. She got in 5th place last weekend, best she's ever done." "Cool."

Freddie hesitated than said. "Cool, but um, Sam's been playing piano since 2nd grade." "Really?" Kirsten asked. "I've always wanted to learn how to play an instrument."

"Amazing story." I said sarcastically. "So Kirsten, tell us about yourself." Freddie said trying to cover me up. "Well... I'm 14" "Oh wow. That's exciting!" I said sarcastically.

"And, um I've been-" "Oh that's the climax of the story!" I again said sarcastically. "I've been doing gymnastics since I was little." "Cool" I said calmly. Freddie grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway.

"WHAT!" I screamed at him. "Sam, please, she hasn't made a new friend in a while, please, don't ruin this for her." "What's my motives?" I asked for the fun of saying a weird word. "Me." "Freddie, I'm not going to be nice so you can get a new girlfriend." "No, I meant do it for me. As in do it because I know that you think I'm worth it." I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" "Because you'll do this."

He pushed me against the wall. He pressed his lips fiercely against mine. Yeah, I could agree, he was worth it. When we finally pulled apart, I saw his face. Before he had acted determined and unbeatable, but now he looked terrified. I guess he thought I was going to kill him.

"I'm not going to kill you." He relaxed. "That was in a forceful way, very nice." "Agreed, but we will not speak of this to anyone but ourselves." "Why?" "Because I said so, get over it. We'll be like undercover lovers. We do something like that whenever we need to relax, even if its' that intense." "Fine, we'll be ninjas." I gave him a look. "What?! You said you want to be an invisible ninja when you get older. I laughed.

Three days later, I would not be laughing.

I was just about to walk into Carly's apartment, but I stopped when I heard Kirsten's name said. I thought she was in there, so I knew I had to pretend to be nice, I put on a happy face, before I heard more and my face fell.

This is what I heard.

"Freddie, you need to tell Sam." "No." "Why?" "Because." "That's not good enough." "You know what if she comes in here within ten seconds, you can tell her." I walked in.

"Hi guys." "REALLY SAM!" "What?" "Nothing." "Ok that made no sense, but I have something to tell you." Carly said.

Freddie left to go to his apartment. "Freddie has a girlfriend." "WHAT!" "Kirsten, is his girlfriend." "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"She invited us to her meet, which you refused, anyways she got hurt and everyone laughed at her, except for me and Freddie.

Freddie even pushed the security guards to the sides so he could get to her. They realized their love for each other." "I have to go!" I ran out of the room and into Freddie's apartment. He was on the couch. I saw what he was doing.

Tears shot out of my eyes. I started sobbing. Freddie turned, and stood up quickly. "Sam it's not what it looks like."

"Actually, it's exactly what it looks like." Kirsten piped up. "How could you! How could you make out with her!?!!!!!!?!!!!????!!!!!!" "Sam!" He screamed after me as I ran out of the room.

An evil plan to get revenge plotted in my head. I had no reason to be nice to Kirsten now. I was only nice to her for Freddie. No one knew where she lived, or her phone number. No cell phone.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Hey Kirsten." I said happily. "Hi Sam. What happened yesterday?"

"Oh I decided to put the past behind me." "Oh." "Anyways I saw that video of that mess up in gymnastics." "I thought you said you put the past behind you!"

"I said I put _my_ past behind me." "Um." "Anyways, Carly has been making a huge deal over having a new friend on iCarly, I thought I would post a video so people could see who are and what you love to do. You know around half a million go on our website."

"What video did you post?" "Your gymnastics meet from last week." "WHAT!" "What did I do wrong?" I asked innocently.

Some kids walked by and started making of Kirsten, stating they could easily do a cartwheel and she couldn't. She started crying and ran.

My plan was working.

* * *

When I got home, well Carly's apartment, she was crying. "What happened?" "Kirsten." "What about Kirsten?" "S-S-Sh-sh-she's getting hhhooooommmmmee-schoolled!" She was crying hysterically. I caused Kirsten so much pain as to make her drop out of school.

Freddie ran in, angry as could be. "SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! WHAT DID I DO! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I HAVE A FEELING I HAD TO DO WITH HER DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL!" "You do." I said quietly, thinking of my reason for posting the video. Oh my gosh, I had to erase that video. "I'm going upstairs." I ran up stairs, to the laptop, and deleted the video. I updated the website, so anyone from now on could not see it.

I heard the door open behind me. "Sam?" "What do you want Freddie." "You said I did have to do with her dropping out. How do you know that?""I don't." "Then why'd you say it?" "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" "Sam what's up?" "The sky!" I yelled at him. "So funny, but why re you so upset?"

"Oh I wonder! Why don't ask your make out buddy!" "Oh, that's why." "Yeah! What happened to us being undercover lovers! That means we don't date anyone because we _were_ secretly dating!"

"Sam, I love you! I only said yes to her, because it would make better cover for us to secretly go out!" "Yeah sure! I saw the video! You asked! I don't believe you one bit! I hate you Freddie Benson!" "Sam!"

"I knew that you only made me think you were worth it, so I would be nice, then we could all easily have a good time without me barging in and ruining it!"

"Sam! You know that isn't true!" He came over to me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him, hard. He fell and hit his head on the ground.

(Carly's POV)

Freddie just ran upstairs, after Sam. Why though! What did we do?! Why would Kirsten do that!? If she told us she was leaving, we would have helped find a way out of it. Why!

* * *

**Did you like it? The underlined part is sort of what I thought when I found out my friend was being home-schooled.**


End file.
